


New neighbor

by Anonymous



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bill’s not that much of a good person, Blackmail, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Little bit of a daddy kink, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Holden is very interested in his new neighbor who moved in two weeks ago, Just a little too interested. He watches his neighbor every chance he gets and he thought he would never get caught, but he was wrong. But the consequences aren’t too bad.





	1. Chapter 1

It was 9:00 in the morning and Holden was just got out the shower and was getting dress. 

Some shorts and a striped short sleeve shirt, he fixed his hair a little and goes to brush his teeth. School wasn't in for him yet so he was probably just going to stay home today like most of the time.

Once he was done he goes over to the window and grabs a pair of binoculars off his night stand. The boy opens the blinds a little and starts to look outside through the binoculars. 

He stares outside for a minute looking at the house that's across the street. "Usally he be out by now." Holden mumbles to himself. He's talking about his new neighbor that moved in a two weeks ago. 

He usally comes out in the morning wearing a wife beater and jeans to get the paper that the local paper boy would throw. Sometimes he come out wearing a robe and stays outside for a minute or two to read the paper.

Holden's never talked to the man, he was either too shy to say anything or the man wasn't at home for most of the days.

Holden wonders what kind of occupation he has. ”Maybe he still sleeping." Just as he's about to put down his binoculars his mother calls him, making him get startled.

"Holden, breakfast is ready!"

Holden sighs and closes the blinds. "Okay coming!" He leaves his room and starts heading down stairs. 

"We also have some guest." His mother calls out once he's down stairs. "So please be polite." Holden just rolls his eyes. His mom always says that he's a little too odd for her to invite more guest over. 

Once he gets to the dinning room he nearly freezes once he sees who's at the table. It was his neighbor. He had a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of him and he sipped a mug of coffee while he waved to Holden. 

Holden could of sworn he saw a little bit of a smirk behind that mug. "Holden this is Mr.Tench." His mother says with a smile. "Our neighbor...Holden don't stare like that it's impolite."

"Sorry." Holden mumbles and goes to sit at the table "you didn't tell me he be coming over yesterday."

Before his mother could say anything, the man at the table answers. "I just came over to borrow some sugar for my morning coffee and your mother insisted that I have breakfast here." 

That voice. It's so deep and smooth, Holden thought. "Your mom such a good cook that I might even come over for dinner."

"You’re always welcome to." Mrs.Ford chirps and sets a plate of food in front of Holden. "Made your favorite. Blueberry pancakes and I made sure the eggs are soft this time." 

"Thanks." Holden says and picks up his fork. "Mr.tench-"

"Call me Bill. Mr.tench makes me feel too old." 

"Um Bill. What do you do for a living?" The man cuts his pancakes with his knife and fork while he answers. "Well I work for the FBI. I'm part of the behavior analyst of it." 

Holden seemed a lot more inserted now. He always liked to study crime and was fascinated by the behaviors of certain killers. At least once a week he go to the library and check out books on the subject. 

His mom gave a wary look while she poured some more coffee in Bill's mug. "Well..that must be interesting."

"It is, right now we're doing something new in our department."

"What?" Holden ask. "We're going to be talking to certain criminals, get an idea on how they truly think." 

"You mean people like the co-Ed killer or Charles Manson?" Before Bill could say anything his mom goes over to the table and ask "Bill do you have any hobbies outside of work?"

Holden huffs and stabs his eggs. His mother hates his inserts. She says it's not normal for a boy his age to be into horrible crime. 

"Well I do like golfing and I fish on occasion." 

"Fishing. that's something you can maybe try Holden. It be something nice and relaxing for you to do."

'No it's boring' Holden thought. "Maybe Bill can take you with him one day."

"Sure." Holden says sarcastically while taking a bite of his fried egg and his mother glares at him a little. "Have any plans today Holden?” Holden shrugs.

"Why don't you hang out with someone today?" Holden snorts a little. "With who?" His mother sighs. "I do wish you make some friends."

"I have a friend." 

"Your pet turtle doesn't count." 

"That turtle has a name mom and I don't need friends." Mrs.Ford sighs and gets her car keys. "I'm going out to do some errands, I'll be back around 4:00 to get ready for work. Bill if you want, you can have some more pancakes before you go." 

Bill nods as he finishes his plate. "Thank you Mrs.Ford." She nods and starts heading towards the front door. Soon both Holden and Bill hear her car start outside and see it drive away through the window 

Bill wipes his mouth with a napkin and goes to put his plate in the sink. "Hope you don't mind kid, but I might be coming over every morning. Hard to get a good breakfast these days."

"What you can't cook?" He says sounding like a bit of a smartass. 

"I can, but I'm not too good. So Holden I see that you show high interest in my work. You ever thought about working in crime?"

"Maybe, I'm not too sure yet." 

"Well you’re young, so you have plenty of time to think about it. How often do you study it?"

"A lot, I have some books I've been reading and I was able to take some pictures of the ranch that the Manson cult lived in....can you not tell my mom about that last part?"

Bill chuckles and nods. "Sure kid. You mind if I see some of the photos you took?" 

"Yeah sure." Holden gets up from the table and leaves his plate of unfinished food there and starts to head upstairs while Bill follows him. 

When they get to his room Holden opens the door and Bill looks inside. His room was little messy but not too bad. 

He goes in and looks at some of the other things that's in his room. On a desk Bill sees a tank with a habitat in it and a turtle. 

"And this must be your....your friend."

"I wanted a dog, but mom won't let me have one." Holden's says as he bends down to look under his bed. "His name is joe."

Bill almost laughed a little bit. Kind of basic name even for a turtle. 

Holden takes a shoe box from under his bed and takes some photos out. "I also have a tape of an interview I gave a women who use to work on the ranch and have close contact with the family." 

He shows him the tape and then hands him some of the photos. “Next summer I'm going to Texas with my mom, I'm going to try and take photos of Dean corral's home."

"You're one strange kid. Do you play any sports or anything?"

"No. I tried baseball once, but I suck at that." Bill puts some of the photos down on Holden's desk and goes over to his book shelf to see some of the books Holden has. But something catches his eye.

It's a pair binoculars on the night stand. Seeing that made Bill smirk a little. 

"Bet you were a little disappointed that you didn't see me in a robe this morning kid." Holden nearly sputters. "What?"

Bill just grins. "Don't think I haven't noticed you watching me. You're not very good at making yourself inconspicuous."

"Um...I-“

"I've also seen how you watch me whenever I'm getting home from work or how the other day you were in my yard watching me through my window get undressed." 

Holden honestly didn't know what to do, because it is true. Besides from the window in his own room Holden has been watching Bill from other places. 

"What kid are you some kind of peeping Tom?" 

"N-No...I just-"

"Are you always sticking your nose in other's people's business, do you get off on this?" Holden was starting to panic, he wasn't sure if Bill was angry at him, What if he wants to punch him or worst arrest him. 

"Why do you think I came over here? Yeah your mom's a good cook, but I was going to ask her why her son is a little pervert."

"I'm not a pervert! I...just think you look good for a man your age...and you’re interesting."

Bill couldn't help but smirk again. "So this is just some crush you have on me? Are you into older men?"

Holden shrugs. "I don't know." He mumbles. Bill sighs a little and sits on Holden's bed, the springs to the mattress squeak a little because of his weight. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box of cigarettes. 

"You want one?" 

"I'm pretty sure you're not to suppose to be offering cigarettes to a minor."

"Oh please your mother told me you're 18 so don't try that bullshit with me."

"I have asthma."

"Then show me your inhaler." 

Holden was silent and Bill just nods his head. "Another lie." He reaches over and pulls Holden to sit down on the bed next to him and hands him a cigarette. "Go on." Holden puts the cigarette to his mouth and Bill looks at those pink lips wrap around the cigarette. 

Bill then takes out his lighter and lights his cigarette, then he puts one in his own mouth and lights that one too. 

"Inhale." Bill says and Holden does or at least tries to. In a couple of seconds he ends up coughing and smoke comes out of his mouth while he does it. 

"Fuck." Holden coughs and Bill pats his back a little. "You'll get the hang of it. Now I'm thinking about arresting you for being on my property, basically prowling and being a peeping Tom.”

Holden almost looks at him with disbelief. "But I'll tell you what, you give me something I want and you won't be charged."

"Ok what?"

Bill grins and pulls Holden close by the shoulder to whisper in his ear. "You lay on this bed and you let me do whatever I want to your gorgeous body." 

Holden moves away from him and glares. "I can have you reported for blackmail you ass."

Bill laughs a little "you think they'll believe some delinquent who's a peeping Tom over a trusted agent and besides don't act like you don't want it. Also what would your poor mother think that her strange but innocent son likes to go in the neighbors yard to watch them get undressed." 

His mother would be devastated, probably cry and send him off to some camp or boarding school to straighten him out, she might even blame all the crime studying he's been doing and throw out his research.

Holden sighs and nods. "Fine, just hurry up and get it over with." 

"Now you and I both know you don't want it to be done so quickly." Bill blows out some smoke before going over to the window and opening it. He throws his cigarette out and Holden goes over there to do the same. 

Bill grabs his hand and starts leading him out the door. "Wait I thought-"

"We're going to my house and doing it. I have a bigger bed and I don't want to break yours from fucking you." 

Holden blushes a little, but let's the man lead him out the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When they were at Bill's house, Holden saw that the house was clean, had a nice Morden look to it, he also saw some work files on the kitchen table.

Holden goes over to it and picks one up. "You're working on Richard Speck?" Bill nods, "I have a recorded interview of him."

"What's he like?"

"Fucking nuts, He threw a bird into a fan."

"Wow. Can I listen to it? Also when he went to go kill those nurses was there any sexual gratification-"

"Kid your going to make my dick limp if you keep talking about that asshole. You can ask all the questions you want after we're done.” Bill grabs his hand again and starts to lead Holden to his bedroom. 

Inside was a queen size bed, two night stands, TV and some paintings on the wall. "Do you have a wife?"

"Ex wife. She left."

"Why-"

Bill glares at him and Holden shuts up. His wife might be a touchy subject for him. "Come on start taking off your clothes." Holden nods and starts with his shirt, then pants and underwear. 

Once he was naked, Bill looks him up and down, Holden blushes again and looks away while the older man keeps staring at him like a piece of meat. 

"You a virgin kid?"

Holden's cheeks get redder making Bill give an almost sinister smile. "I'm going to guess yes."

"Yeah." Holden mumbles and suddenly he feels himself being pushed on the bed. "Scoot up." Bill tells him and Holden does what he says. 

Once Holden was at the headboard, Bill grabs his legs and pushes them up. "Got such a pretty cock, kid." Bill grabs it, making Holden gasp. Bill starts to jerk him off and Holden whimpers as he starts to get hard.

The tip of his cock starts to leak pre-come and bill takes his hand off it and spreads Holden's legs a little wider. Those big hands grab one his asscheeks and spreads his ass, taking a good look at his pink hole.

He traces a finger around the rim making it clench a little. "So fucking pretty down here." Bill mumbles and then bends his down to lick lick his hole.

Holden groans and starts to clutch at the sheets a little. Bill keeps licking his hole until it starts to open a little. He teases Holden's hole with his finger before pushing his tongue in.

"F-Fuck." Holden gasp. Bill gets his tongue deep in there and licks those sensitive walls. He takes his tongue out for a moment and sticks one finger in. He thrust it in and out then pulls on the rim. 

Holden whines as the air hits the inside of his hole. Bill puts his tongue back in and keeps eating Holden out until his hole is a bit pinker and clenching on air.

"Holy shit." Holden gasp and his eyes nearly roll to the back of his head. "You doing okay Holden?"

It takes Holden a moment to response before nodding his head. "Yeah I'm fine...can you keep going please?"

Bill grins and gets up to go to the bathroom. Soon he comes out with a bottle of lube. "Knew you be an eager slut for this." 

He opens the bottle and gets squirts some on his hands. He gets back on the bed and puts two fingers in Holden. Bill scissors and taps the inside of his hole.

"You like this baby? Have you ever thought about this? My fingers in your tight little hole?" 

Holden whimpers and pushes his ass back against Bill's fingers. "I'll take that as a yes." Bill says with a chuckle. 

"At first I was annoyed at you for being such a nosey little thing, but then I realize you just basically want to get fucked by me, right?"

"I-I-fucking Christ!" Bill's fingers hit his prostate and Holden starts to tremble a bit. "God you are so pretty, especially right now. Now you're completely mine, right baby?"

When Holden doesn't answer Bill jabs at his prostate. "Answer me Holden."

"Y-Yes I'm yours." 

"Good." Bill takes his fingers out and Holden lets out an embarrassing whine. Bill unzips his pants and takes out his cock.

He grabs the lube bottle again and slicks his cock up. When it's wet enough he gets it near the boy's hole and starts to push in. "Oh my god." Holden gasp and Bill grunts a little. "So fucking tight." 

Once it's all the way in, Bill starts to move a little slow at first. "God you feel so good, boy." Bill keeps moving and starts to pick up the pace a little. “F-Faster.” Holden pants.

Bill grabs his hips and pulls out all the way out and then slams back in. “Shit!” 

“Look so good on my cock baby, love those pretty noises you’re giving me.” Bill hits his prostate with each thrust and enjoys the whines and whimpers that’s coming from the boy. 

As he’s thrusting, Bill bends down to lick Holden’s neck and bite down on it, he feels possessive and what’s to leave many marks on Holden to let people know that Holden is his. 

He bites down on his neck again and thrust faster, then pulls out to slam in one more time. “Wanna come sweetheart, wanna come for daddy?” 

Holden sobs a bit and nods. 

“Tell me what you want honey.”

Holden whimpers, but does what he says. “P-Please daddy can I come?” Holden is just a dream come true.

“Yeah baby, come for daddy.” Bill gives one more thrust and both of them groan a bit before coming. 

They pant a little bit and come off they’re high. Bill then starts to slowly pull out of Holden. Holden hisses a little bit from the air hitting his now sensitive hole.

He tries to close his legs, but Bill stops him from doing so by grabbing one. He looks at his hole and Holden tries not to squirm from being stared at down there.

His hole is a lot more red, opened and leaking Bill’s come. Bill takes one finger and traces some of the come back up. He pushes it inside and makes sure to spread it around in there.

He swipes some more up with two fingers this time and pushes it in that fucked out hole. He smirks as he sees Holden look embarrassed from hearing a squelching sound. 

He pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets. 

He goes to his closet and grabs a new pair of black pants. “You can get dress and leave if you want.” He says to Holden before going into the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~

In five minutes Bill was in his car. Getting ready to go to work. He was 30 minutes late, but it’s the first time he’s been late in months so the department won’t mind.

Before he can start his car, the other door opens. It’s Holden, Dressed back in his clothes and sitting down like he owns the car. “Kid, what the hell?”

“I wanna go with you. My mom always says to do something besides sit in the house all day.”

“I just can’t take you. What I’m suppose to tell my department?” Holden just shrugs. “I’m sure you can figure it out.” The little shit smirks. “Also when we get back I want to listen to that Richard speck tape.” 

“Give me one reason why I should take you?”

“I’ll give you a blow job.”

Bill starts the car and looks at Holden. “If anyone ask, you’re my nephew or some shit and you’re a student in training. Got that?”

Holden nods and smiles a bit. “Yeah I got it. So do you plan to interview Charles Manson any time soon?” 

“God you’re a strange kid.” With that Bill pulls out the driveway and starts to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this done. This idea has been in my head for a while. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please some comments I enjoy feedback on my work and I’m thinking about doing a second chapter, let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday and Bill was sitting on his bed smoking a cigarette, eye's closed as he blew out some smoke through his nose. 

He then suddenly moans and curses. "Fuck, kid." 

Right now Holden was between his legs giving him the best blow job he had in months. Bill grabs a little bit of Holden's hair and fucks his face a bit.

Holden chokes, but keeps himself together. 

Soon Bill pulls his head back and starts to jerk off to get himself to come faster. He then puts his cock back in Holden's mouth and comes in it. 

"Be a good boy and swallow for daddy." Bill says, making his voice deeper and Holden nearly shivers. He does what Bill says and pulls off his cock.

Bill watches Holden lick some of the come off those pretty lips. After that Holden gets up and wipes his face a little with his hand and Bill gets his shoes from under the bed. 

"Are you going to work?" Bill nods. "Good I'm going again." Holden gets on his shoes and almost eagerly follows Bill out the door.

Before they could get in the car, Bill turns to the boy. "When we get there try not to talk too much. My boss already thinks you're some obnoxious know it all."

"just because I defend you when he was mad about you going to interview Ed Kemper?" 

"Yeah. So when we get there try not to open this mouth of yours unless I tell you too." He winks at Holden, making his cheeks turn a little red. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
When they get there, Bill takes him over to the cafeteria so they can get some coffee and muffins. 

While they're standing by the coffee dispenser, Two people start coming over towards them. It was Bill's co-workers. Wendy Carr and Greg Smith. Holden met them on the first day Bill took him here. 

"Bill and...Holden, correct? How are you guys this morning?"

"We're fine Wendy."

"You seem to like coming here Holden. It's good that a young man of your age wants to learn about the things we do, but don't you..."

"Get bored here?" Holden finishes for her.

"Yeah."

Holden shakes his head. "I like it here, Espically the classes they teach. All though they could work on some of their teaching techniques. Also I heard you guys talking about the Dean Corral case. Greg some of your theories might be wrong. Elmer might of not took boys to dean and participated in the torture because he was a sadist. Well at least not at first, but he mainly just wanted some type of approval from an older figure like Dean, he's never had it from his real father, so the more boys he kept giving to Dean the more he felt like he was wanted or needed by dean."

Greg just looks at him with a raised brow. "interesting theory. Kid don't you have any friends to hang out with?"

"I have a turtle." 

With that Holden takes his cup of coffee and muffin then goes to sit at an empty cafeteria table. 

"Kid's not a people person is he?"

"No not really." Bill answers and goes over to the table to sit with the boy. Holden unwraps his muffin from the plastic and breaks a piece off of it to eat. 

"Have you tried making friends Holden?" 

"Yeah." He says while looking down a little and eats another of piece of his muffin. "I'm just not good at it." 

"Well you need to start to get good at it, because I can't keep bringing you here." 

"Are you embarrassed by me?"

"It's not that, it’s just that people are starting question about you too much. Instead of coming here next week, we're going golfing or fishing."

"I rather watch paint dry." 

"Well too bad you brat, your mom invited me for dinner and to thank her I said I take you out to try a new hobby." 

"New hobby my ass." 

"Watch your mouth or when we get home I'll throw you over my knee." Holden just rolls his eyes. "Pretty sure I might like that." 

Holden then reaches over and takes Bill's muffin and unwraps it. "This one has more chocolate chips in it." He casually says before taking a bite of it. 

"Before you go in your office I like to have that copy of Doctor Carr's book I saw in there, some of those interview tapes. The Monti Russel one and some of his files and I'll just be in here, going over them." 

Bill snorts at this kid's list of demands. "Anything else your majesty?” He says sarcastically while getting out his box of cigarettes. 

"Yes. Later on I need you to take me to the store. My mom asked me to get groceries today." 

"Aren't you forgetting one thing to say after making all these requests?" Holden shrugs. 

"The word is please Holden. Try saying it sometimes." With that Bill gets up to get ready to go to his office and get some of the stuff Holden asked for.

Around 3:00 Bill met Holden back in the cafeteria and saw the kid reading Dr.Carr's book while chewing on some licorice he must of gotten from the vending machine.

Bill was about to go over to the table, ready to ask Holden if he wanted to go somewhere and get lunch, but before he could he sees his boss come over.

"Afternoon Bill, Holden."

"Afternoon sir." 

"Hey." Holden just casually says and Bill glares at him for his lack of manners. "Anything you need from me Shepard?” 

"I was going to invite you for lunch. My treat. Also Holden can come if he wants."

"No thank you-"

"Yes we be happy to come." Bill hears Holden mumble something under his breath, but he ignores him. “Where did you have in mind?"

"Just a diner that's about 3 miles from here. When we get there, I just need to talk to you."

"Sure sir. I'll meet you outside in the parking lot in a few minutes."

"Good...what do you have there Holden?" 

"Some criminal files Bill let me look at. Don't worry they're to cases already solved and copies of the original." Holden says likes it's no big deal.

"I should hope so." Sheppard says while looking at Bill, Then walks away. Once he's gone Bill looks at Holden and glares a little. "Come on lets go." 

At the diner, All three of them are at booth with glasses of water, waiting for a waitress to come and take they’re order.

“So Holden, What school do you go to?”

“I’m about to be enrolled in college, University of Virginia.” 

“Not the best college in my opinion, but it’s always good to have a college education.” Holden just nods as he looks through the menu.

Soon a Waitress does come over to their table. “Hello gentlemen, I’ll be taking care of you this evening. Would you like to start off with something to drink?”

“Coffee please.” Shephard says. “I’ll have the same.” Bill responses. “Okay two coffees and what would you like young man?”

“Ginger ale, please.” 

She writes that down and ask “now something to eat?”

“I’ll have the Salsberry steak with potatoes, what are you getting Bill?” 

“Meatloaf with spinach, side of gravy please.” 

“I’ll just have a burger. Just cheese and ketchup on it please.” The waitress nods as she writes his order down. “You’re food will be out soon.” With that she leaves to go to the back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

In about 12 minutes their food came and all of them were eating in silence until Shephard decided to speak. 

“Bill I appreciate your ideas and ambitions but I’m not sure if this whole thing that you’re doing is useful.”

“It is, My technique has helped me catch that punk who nearly killed that old women.” 

“Yes, but you talking to these people makes them think your there to listen and understand them. Making them send letters.” 

Shepard reaches into his coat pocket and takes out an envelope. “This is a letter from the Co-Ed killer himself.” 

Holden immediately looks up from his plate, staring at the letter in the older man’s hand. “How would it look on us that your friends with the Co-Ed killer?”

“I didn’t make friends with him sir.” 

“Well he’s writing to you, like you did. We need to do something different or these people will keep sending shit like this over.”

Before Bill could say anything, Holden cuts in. “Maybe he wrote that letter because he feels like someone is understanding him, maybe he gain some type of trust with Bill.”

Sheppard gives him a stern look. “Young man, as FBI it is not our job to commiserate with these type of people. We catch them, put them in maximum security prisons and if we have the chance, electrocute them. Plus this doesn’t really concern you.” 

“I’m not saying to commiserate with them, but it’s good that they trust you, that means they’ll cooperate and if they cooperate they’ll tell you details that are necessary.

Shepard tightens his hand around his fork and looks to Bill. “Doesn’t this kid have friends to hang out with?”

“He has a turtle.”

“What?” 

“Never mind, but he has a point, the details I got from Ed were helpful and with all due respect sir, you’re wrong to have this stopped.” 

Shepard sighs and drinks some of his coffee. “We’ll talk more about this another time. For now you can continue your practices, but don’t let it get out of hand.” He then looks at Holden and points. “Young man when adults are talking, it’s best you keep your mouth shut and don’t say anything unless you’re spoken to.” 

“I’m 18. Technically I am an adult.” 

Bill wants to strangle the little smart ass.

“Are you going to keep that letter?” Sheppard just looks at Holden with a little bit of disgust. “You’re a fucking freak, kid.” 

Bill could see the look of hurt on Holden’s face. He must of been told that a lot. “I’ll take the letter sir.” Sheppard hands him the letter and Bill puts it away in his pocket.

He’ll let Holden read it later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Holden and Bill we’re back at the house, the first thing that Bill does is pull Holden foreword and whispers in his ear.

“You embarrassed me you little asshole.” Holden shivers a little and starts to get a little hard.

“Are you going to throw me over your knee?” 

“Like you said, you like that too much.” He easily picks Holden up and carries him to the couch and puts him on it. 

Bill starts to un do Holden’s pants and he pulls them down along with his underwear. “Lay on your back.” 

Once he does, Bill grabs his legs and bends them to his chest. “I’m going to eat your ass until you’re begging me to come.” 

He spreads Holden’s asscheeks and licks across that tight pink furl. “Bill, fuck.” Holden moans. 

Bill licks him again and blows on his hole, watching it twitch. Bill rubs his finger on it a little and teases the rim with a light lick. 

Holden whimpers as Bill keeps licking him and as his cock gets harder and leak against his stomach. 

Bill sticks the tip of tongue in him and thrust it in and out a little. He even sucks on the rim and gently scrapes his teeth against it.

Holden was starting to get sensitive and a little irritated down there, but he’s not going to ask Bill to stop.

Once his hole is open more, Bill puts a thumb on his clenching rim and circles it a little bit. Bill squeezes those asscheeks until he’s sure that his hands prints will be visible on that cute pale ass. 

B-Bill.”

“Yeah?”

“C-Can I please come?”

Bill smirks and squeezes Holden’s asscheeks again. “Sorry kid, but not yet. Not until I’m done playing with your cute ass.”

Holden groans, but let’s Bill continue to eat him out and decides to be patient.

~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour after they’re were done. Holden was on Bill’s lap, still half naked and reading the letter, while Bill watched TV. 

“This is fascinating, Bill you need to read this.”

“I’ll pass kid.” 

The kid is certainly a damn freak, but Bill doesn’t mind too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should continue, be nice if you left some comments this time. It make my day


	3. Chapter 3

"Holden, hurry up Bill will be here soon!"

"Al-right coming, just give me a minute." Holdens says to his mother as he puts on a white polo shirt, he then gets some sun glasses off his dresser and puts them in his pocket. 

He then grabs some berries on a paper towel on his desk and puts them in the turtle tank. "I'll try to get you some worms this week." He says to his pet and then leaves the room.

He goes down stairs where his mother is waiting for him. "Why don't you look handsome, are you excited for you're first game of golf?”

"No." Holden says flatly. "Hon for once can you not be so down about something?"

"I'm probably not even going to play mom, I'm probably just going to be caddy." 

"Well if you are, you can learn the game by watching and maybe you'll get to play next time." Holden just rolls his eyes. "Doubt it." He mumbles. 

He starts heading towards the door and sees Bill's car outside. "Ready?" The man says from the window. 

"I'm outside, dressed, what do you think?" 

"Fucking smartass." Bill mumbles. "Just get in." Holden walks towards the car and gets in. Then his mom comes out the house and goes over to the car. "Thank you so much again Bill."

"No problem and thanks for that roast beef dinner the other night." He winks at her and she giggles. Holden is just rolling his eyes again. "I'll see you later sweetie." 

"Bye mom." 

Bill starts the car and drives off. 

"Okay Holden when we get there, you're going to be the caddy, but you won't have to carry around my golf clubs or do any heavy lifting like that. You'll just drive the golf cart around, hand me my clubs and go get a couple of sodas if we need it, think you can handle that?"

"Sounds simple enough."

"Good, have you ever driven a golf cart before?"

"Once, I had a friend-"

"Wow you had a friend that wasn’t a turtle?”

Holden glares at him and flips him off. Then turns his head to look out the window and not speak. Bill smirks a little. "Come on kid, Have a sense a humor for once in your life." 

"Anyway I had a friend that taught me how to drive one. His parents went to a country club and when he went with them he bring me along as a guest."

"What happened to him?"

"His parents didn't want me hanging out with him anymore. Said I was a bad influence. His name was Clark. Probably one of the few or only friend I had." 

"I'm sure you can make some today with some of the other caddy's that's going to be there, a few of them are your age." 

"Sure." Holden mumbles and goes back to looking out the window.

They get to the golf course in about two hours and when they're there, they go on the course and Holden is introduce to Bill friends that golfs with him.

Holden meets This guy with grey hair slicked back, tall and middle age. 

"Hey there Bill good to see you back at the course." The man says. "Hey hank and it's good to be back. I've been so busy with work that I barely have time to come anymore."

"Well demand a well deserved vacation so you can more. Who's this?" He ask while pointing to Holden. "This is Holden. He's going to be my caddy for today." 

"Nice to meet ya Holden." He holds out his hand for Holden to shake and Holden does. It's a very tight, firm handshake and it catches Holden off guard a little.

"Geeze boy, you need to work on your handshake. You're not a man unless you do." Holden gives a forced smile and nods. "I'll work on it Sir." 

"Hope so, come on Bill let's get going to the first hole. Hey jack come put my clubs in the cart." the old man yells out to a young man that's not too far from them. He was by a soda machine leaning against it. 

He had black hair that was a little curly and was about average height. He was wearing a blue polo shirt with khaki shorts. "Coming uncle Hank." He says.

When the boy is over there he grabs's Hank's club bag and loads it in the cart. Bill grabs his bag and loads it on there. Hank looks at him funny. 

"Pretty sure that's the boy's job." 

"I can do it myself. Come on Holden get in." Holden does and Bill starts the cart. "Bill I see that the boy is not well built and almost a bean pole. You can just say he's not strong instead of lying." Hank says with a chuckle. “Holden don't you play any sports to gain muscle?"

"No sir." 

"Jesus, some boys this day in age aren't fit enough to be men.” Holden hasn't even been here for 30 minutes and he already wants to leave. This old man can fuck off for all he cares. 

~~~~~~~~

In about an hour they were at the tenth hole, there's sixteen, so they have a little bit of a long way to go. 

Right now holden was in the cart with the other boy and he was just bored out of his mind. He has to make sure he never comes here again. 

"So Bill, how did you meet the kid?" 

"Oh his mom invited me over for breakfast one morning." He says as he takes a swing at the ball that was on the tee.

They watch as it rolls towards the hole, but stops five feet away from it."

"Damn It." Bill mumbles and goes over to the ball. "She married?"

Bill had to think about that for a moment. He hasn't seen her husband, he doesn't know if she has one or not. 

"You know...I'm not sure."

"Well if she isn’t, hope I can get a chance."

"Didn't you just go through a divorce? Your second one mind you." 

"Yeah, but I need a good woman who can stay in the kitchen and cook. Plus might be good for the boy. I can tech him not to be so much of a pansy.”

Bill sighs and taps the ball, making it go in the hole. “You might wanna keep your voice down, Holden might hear and get pissed.” 

“Nothing to get pissed off about, it’s just a little harmless joking around. Besides what’s the little stinker going to do, Cry?” 

Bill doesn’t answer that he just takes out his wallet and goes over to the golf cart. “Here guys, get us some cokes and chips from the vending machines.” Bill hands Holden ten singles. He’s not really thirsty or hungry he’s just getting Holden far away for now so he doesn’t end up hearing what Hank is saying. 

~~~~~~~~~~

At the vending machines Holden was picking out the soda while Jack was picking out snacks. 

“So why are you here?” Jack suddenly ask and it surprised Holden a little cause the guy hasn’t talked to him all day.

“My mom says I need a hobby.” He says while putting in a dollar and making a selection. “Oh. I’m just here because my uncle is paying me to be his caddy. If he wasn’t paying me, I be deep in my girl’s pussy right about now.” 

Holden honestly didn’t know what to say to that. “We were suppose to go on a date tonight, but I need the extra cash. My job barley pays me crap. What about you, you got a girlfriend?” 

“Not really. I’m not good with girls.” Holden puts another dollar in and collects the soda that fell before.

“Have you had a girlfriend?”

Holden hesitates and presses a button to the vending machine before answering. “Yeah, I did. But it didn’t work out.” 

“How come?”

“She...liked someone else.”

“Who?”

“Some.... apparently she liked some girl.” He hears Jack laugh and Holden flinches. “You lost your girl to a dyke? Holy shit that’s sad. Hey are you some type of queer too?”

“What?” 

“You said you’re not good with girls, are you a queer too? Cause if you are, I won’t hate you. But just don’t ask me out on a date and try to kiss me or some other gross shit like that.”

Holden clenches his fist a little and sighs. “We should be getting back to them now.” He gets the last soda and starts to carry all of them to the cart.

Yep. He is never coming here again.

~~~~~~~~~~~

At 5:00 Bill and Holden were in the car driving back home. “Wasn’t too bad, was it Holden?” 

“No it wasn’t.” 

“Oh that’s good-“

“It was horrible.” 

Bill sighs and shakes his head. “Come on You’re over reacting a little bit.”

“No I’m not. It was boring, it took too long for you guys to finish playing, Jack is an asshole and so is Hank.”

“Hank didn’t do anything to you Holden.”

“I heard him talking about me and my mom. He’s a fucking jerk. I don’t want to go back there.” The kid seemed so stressed out at the moment, so Bill decides he’s going to need to calm him down.

Bill spots a McDonald’s and starts to head towards it. The parking lot is empty, only a few cars were there. 

“Listen we’re going to have to go back soon-“

“No! I said I hate it and I don’t want to go back, now to take me home.”

“Not yet kid, now just calm down.”

“God damn it, I’m walking.” Holden tries to get out, but the door is locked. “Let me out Bill.” 

“You’re not walking.”

“Yes I am, let me out-“ Bill grabs Holden’s wrist and pulls him foward. “I said no. Now listen, just calm down okay.” He whispers in Holden’s ear.

“You don’t have to go back. We’ll just go fishing next time, but for now try and relax. I’ll get you something to eat and maybe when we get back to my place, I can do so many things to your pretty body, help you feel more at ease.”

He kisses Holden and bites his neck, making Holden gasp. “Get you on my bed and have you all needy for me. You wanna do that Holden?”

Holden whimpers and Bill grins. “Well do you baby?”

“Yes.” Holden moans.

Holden really hates it that Bill can have this much control over him, but at the same time. He kind of likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to add a few more chapters to this, let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

"Why hello Holden it's good to see you again." 

Holden smiles at the lunch lady behind the counter, he was in the cafeteria at FBI Academy.

"Good to see you too Linda, can I have the beef stew and side salad, please?"

"Of course you can dear." The women takes a bowl and scoops some stew into it and puts its on Holden's tray. Then takes his tray to put the salad on there and a dinner roll. 

"There you go, we have some slices of sponge cake for dessert today." 

"My favorite, Thanks Linda." He goes over to dessert section and picks up a little plate of cake. He then meets Bill at the register where he's waiting for him with his own tray. 

"You do realize that the beef stew cost extra right?" 

"Well it's good thing I'm not paying for it." 

Bill calls Holden a brat under his breath and takes out his wallet. He pays for both of their lunches and goes to a table. “Okay after you eat your lunch, I'm dropping you off at your house."

"Why?" 

"I gotta go home and get ready for a short business trip."

"Oh you mean the one where you have to go to California to see Ed Kemper again?"

Bill pauses from eating a sandwich to look at the boy. "How did you-"

"I heard you and Dr.Carr talking about it. Also I heard her say that she and Gregg are going to see Elmer Wayne Henley. Can I come with you?"

"No." Bill says flatly before taking a bite of his sandwich. "And why not?" 

"Because I'm pretty sure your mother wouldn't be okay with you going to some prison."

"Then we don't tell her about the prison." 

"Oh what, so I'm suppose to go up her and just say, Hey Mrs.Ford, I'm taking your son with me to California for no particular reason." Holden rolls his eyes. "Just say it's for some golfing tournament or some shit. She'll buy it."

"And if she doesn't?" 

"Then I won't ask anymore. But if she says yes, then I'm going."

"Fine, But I don't think Sheppard would be okay with this." Holden looks around and gets up for a moment, then walks to another table. 

Bill realizes that he's going over to a table where Sheppard is sitting at. “Oh god." Bill mumbles.

Holden soon comes back and sitting in his spot again. "He said yes. Just as I long am 18 and I sign the waver the prison gives."

Bill sighs and starts out to pull out his box of cigarettes to smoke so he doesn't start to feel stress. "Try not to piss anyone off when we get there."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In three days Holden was in a hotel with Bill looking through his suit case for a shirt to put on. They just made it to California about an hour ago. 

"I can’t believe your mom fell that bullshit." Bill mumbles who was on the bed wearing some suit pants and a wife beater, he was lazily flicking through the channels on the Television. 

"Trust me, she believe anything that involves me going out more." Holden says while he still looks for a shirt.

"Put one of your polos, with your khakis. Then when we get back, put on that shirt that's nearly a crop top and says feeling fun." 

"You seem to love that one a little too much."

"Because it shows off your hips. But for now dress modest, can't show up to a prison looking like a slut." 

"One cropped shirt doesn't make look like a slut Bill." 

"Maybe, but when you wear it with those jean shorts you have, it does. Also wear that when we get back here.” Bill gets up and goes over to his suit case. He unzips it and takes out a dress shirt, Tie and suit jacket. 

While he puts that one, Holden puts on his polo shirt and khaki shorts, then fixes his hair a little bit. 

After they're both completely dressed they start heading out the door. "Wait hold on." Holden says and goes over to his suitcase again. He digs around in it until he finds his tape recorder.

"You do know I already I have one ready to use when we get there right?" Bill ask and Holden nods. "Yeah But I just want my own copy of a recording."

He heads out the door and so does Bill. 

~~~~~~~~~

When they get to the prison, They head inside and stop at the front desk where's there are some security guards. 

Bill puts his gun and badge on the desk and the Security guard puts them in his desk and has Holden Empty out some of his pockets.

He had nothing on him except his tape recorder and wallet. He gets to keep both of those and the guards gives them waivers to sign. 

Holden reads it over a little before signing and giving it back to the guard, Bill does the same. "Follow me." The guard says and he starts to lead them to a hallway door. 

Once the door opens they hear shouts of prisoners and see hands sticking out of cells. It made Holden a little nervous so he moves a little closer to Bill just in case. 

As they walk down the hallway, Holden could hear some of the prisoners shouting at him, making lewd comments that almost made him flinch. 

When they got to the end of the hallway, They go to another door that lead to a stairwell. They walk up and soon enter another hallway of cells.

Finally they get to a certain room with a table and chairs. "He should be coming in a few minutes." The guard says and goes out the room while closing the door.

Bill and Holden sit down and set up their recorders. “Next time I’m bringing a pen and a  
notepad.” Bill snorts at that a little. “If there is a next time.” 

Before Holden could say anything the door opens and guard comes in with this other man. He’s huge, probably weighs about 300 pounds and he’s just very tall.

He has a mustache and he’s wearing glasses. His hair is neatly combed and parted a little. The guy looks at Bill and smiles a little. “Bill, good to see you again.”

“Hi Ed, Have a seat and we’ll get started.” 

Before Ed could sit, Holden speaks. “Wait can we get the cuffs off?” 

Bill looks at him as if he’s crazy. 

“the cuffs are regulation.” The guard says and Holden looks to Bill. “You’ve been interviewing him while he has on the cuffs?”

“Yes, because I like to get out here alive.” Bill whispers. “Well I think it’s going to be a little awkward.”

“Unbelievable.” Bill whispers but looks over to the guard. “Take the cuffs off.” The guard shrugs. “You’re FBI.” The guard unlocks his chains and leaves the room.

“That’s much better.” Ed says as he rubs his wrist. “Bill, I’m a little offended that you think I would just suddenly attack you without any provocation.”

“Well you killed people with very little provocation.” 

“Point taken.” Ed then looks to Holden. “Now who is this?”

“Holden Ford.” Holden Answers. “I’m just here for the learning experience.”

“You planning on becoming a fed Holden?” Holden shrugs a little. “Maybe.” 

“How old are you?” Before Holden could answer, Bill cuts him off. “Why don’t we start asking the questions.”

“Sure, But before we begin would any of you like a sandwich? They have egg salad.” 

“No thanks were good.” Bill says and Holden nods in agreement.

“I’ll get us some sandwiches.” Ed says ignoring their refusal. “Anything to drink? coke, water?”

“Two Cokes please.” Holden says and Bill looks at him with a raised brow. “Just go with it.” Holden whispers. 

In a hour they Were done eating their sandwiches and Holden was sipping on a coke. “So kid you read my letter and put it with your research?”

“Yes, it was very interesting.” 

“Thank you, what else do you do besides research?” Holden rolls his eyes. “Trying to find other hobbies. But only so my mom would get off my back. Fucking annoying. God she makes me want to bang my head against the damn wall when she nags me.” 

“God do I know how that feels.” Ed says while leaning back in his chair.

“Was your mother that annoying that you had to kill her Ed?” Bill ask and Ed shakes his head. “I can take annoyances agent Tench, but what I can’t take is the constant attempt to belittle me. I felt more then annoyance when she did that.”

“You’re mother was a power hungry...” Holden trails off a little.

“Bitch?” Ed finishes for Holden and Holden nods. “Basically.” Bill was little surprised at the kid for agreeing with that and how casual he said it. 

“You didn’t feel sorry for her once you got rid of her, but all those other girls. Did you turn yourself in because you felt remorse?”

Ed looks at him and sighs. Holden presses play on his recorder and Bill does the same with his. 

“You can say that my reason was because of remorse, but I mainly did it cause killing those women was a waste of time.”

“Why would you say that ?” Holden questions. 

“I could of been doing something important to benefit myself. Could of applied for a local community college, but I just wasted time. I decided that prison might as well be the best option for me. I stay in here and make myself useful for once.”

“How exactly are you useful here?” 

Bill couldn’t believe that the god damn co-Ed killer was opening to Holden very easily. It took a while for Bill to get him to talk, well about the murders anyway. 

“Well I help the guards make sure all these other chuckle fucks are in line.” He says with laugh. “For example I can make that spineless weasel Mullin shut up.” 

“Mullin? As in Hebert Mullin?” Bill questions. 

“Yes, he sings when everyone is watching the TV. So to get him to stop I simply throw water at him and he stops. Pretty soon he would ask me permission to sing and he be respectful about it.” 

“So you did a behavior modification treatment with him?” Holden says and Ed nods. “Also I make sure that other inmates are scheduled to meet with their psychiatrists and I do recorded books for the blind.” 

“So I guess you would say that your time in prison has been a lot more productive then your time in society.” 

Ed takes a sip of his coke and nods. “Yes It has.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later Bill and Holden are back at the hotel eating some fast food they picked up on the way back. Cheap, double cheese burgers, fries and sodas. 

“God that was fucked up.” Bill says while his mouth is a little full. 

“Yeah, little bit.” Holden agrees. 

“Hey kid, when you were talking about your mom, you didn’t mean all that stuff you said did you?”

“Of course not Bill. I just needed him to talk. My mom is a bit much at times, but I don’t hate her.” 

“Just making sure. The next time we go in, you go in stone cold and don’t pretend to relate to him. I don’t need him writing any god damn letters to you. Understand?” Holden nods.

“Good, now come here.” Holden goes over to him and Bill pulls him on the bed. Then he pulls out a two cigarettes. 

“Open.” Holden does what he says and Bill sticks the cigarette in his mouth and then second one in his own mouth. After he lights them, he takes a drag and blows some smoke out.

“Now go put on that cute shirt we’ve talked about earlier and the shorts. We’ll go out for a movie.” Holden nods as he blows some smoke out from his mouth. 

As Holden gets up Bill slaps his ass and chuckles when he sees Holden glare at him while his cheeks turn pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and leaving kudos and comments. With this chapter I did a little bit of research before writing. Hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Can y’all leave some feedback for this chapter as well? I would like to know if was right with and ed’s Character in this one


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Drama and smut in this chapter.

Bill was furiously knocking on the Ford's front door. Mrs. Ford wasn't there since her car is gone so he has no problem doing it. 

He needed to talk to Holden anyway. After the fourth pound on the door, it finally opens and Holden is now in front of him.

"Bill?”

"You little shit! You lied!"

Holden was a bit confused at this, What is he talking about? "Lied about what?"

"About Shepard saying yes!" 

Holden starting to turn pale a bit. He did lie and he knew it be a matter of time before Bill Knew. He just didn't think he found out two days out after they're trip.

"I asked Shepard why let you go with me so easily and he was furious. Because of you I'm in deep shit." 

"Bill I'm sorry-" 

"Sorry isn't a enough. Did you really have to see Ed that bad you little freak? Do you dream of meeting these people hoping that they fuck you or something?"

"What? No-"

"You fucking sure? because you seem so obsessed with these people, makes me wonder if you're a psychopath yourself." Bill started to back Holden up and tower over him. "You get off to these maniacs you little freak?" 

Holden was getting a little scared too answer and when he didn't Bill raises his voice "well do you!" 

"No, I don't!" Bill grabs his wrist and pulls Holden close. "I should hope not, because the only person you're allowed to get off to is me." Bill growls. 

It takes a lot of effort, but was able to pull his wrist out of the punishing grip. "Jesus Christ, you think I'm a psychopath, but look how you're acting. you're a fucking control freak."

"Watch it kid-"

"Don't act like isn't true. Since you're wife left you with your son, it's probably why you're so controlling over me." 

Bill paused and his eyes are little wide. 

“Gregg told me what happened with your wife when I asked if he knew anything about it."

Bill might fucking kill Gregg the next time he sees him, He never liked Gregg anyway. "The hell are you talking about?"

"You've lost a sense of control since they left you, that's why you seem so possive of me."

"You little fuck are you really analyzing me right-"

"It all makes sesne. You have me smoke cigarettes whenever you want me to, make me wear the clothes you want me to wear, have me eat whenever you want me to eat-"

"That's a enough-"

"You picked me out because of my age, thinking I be easy to manipulate and do whatever you want. You can't stand not having any control, you feel pathetic that you couldn't stop her-" Holden was cut off by a sudden hard slap to the face. 

He was a little stunned, it left such a sting and it’ll probably leave a bruise in the shape of Bill's hand. Holden is then suddenly grabbed by the collar and pushed so hard against the wall.

"Listen to me you little asshole, The best thing you do right now is keep your damn mouth shut or I will kick your ass. You fucking understand?” 

Holden is slammed against the wall again and Bill's hand is on his throat, squeezing and making Holden gasp for air. He digs his nails in Bill's hand and scratches at it, but Bill still wouldn't let go. 

So Holden gives the man's shin a hard kick. Bill let's him go and hisses in pain. Holden quickly goes upstairs, gets in his room and locks the door. 

Holden was starting feel dizzy, his heart was pounding fast, making his chest hurt a bit and he was starting to sweat. 

He was having a panic attack and he hasn't had one in months. 

He quickly goes over to his nightstand and opens the drawer. He takes out a small orange bottle of medication and opens it.

He carefully swallows some of the medication and sits on his bed to try and calm down. While he sits he sees Bill's car drive away from his house and he sighs.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Later Holden was still in his room and right now he was at his desk and his turtle was out of its tank. 

He was feeding it a popsicle he made for it. A popsicle containing berries and minced Minnows, he froze it in a ice tray with tap water and put popsicle sticks in each square space that was filled.

He likes giving his pet special treats like this, it makes having a turtle more fun. Getting the popsicles from the freezer was the only time he left his room for the rest of the evening. 

"Joe slow down it's not going anywhere." He says with a small smile as he watches his turtle take quick and big bites. Holden takes a two pieces of paper towel from a roll that he keeps on his desk and slides the rest of the popsicle off the stick with his finger and lets it fall on the paper towel, then pushes it towards his turtle. 

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. "Yes mom?"

"Actually it's me...your mother still isn't home yet." It was Bill and Holden was a bit surprised that he was back. 

He was a little scared to open the door. Bill knocks again, making Holden jump. "Come on kid, I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to talk." 

Holden hesitates a little bit, but gets up and opens the door. Bill was standing there with a six pack of beer in one hand. “Why don’t we go back to my place.”

Holden actually nods after thinking about it for a moment. “Yeah just let me get joe back in his tank.” 

He goes over to his desk and puts the turtle in there. 

“What is that?” Bill ask while pointing to the frozen ice on the paper towel. “A special popsicle I made for him. Berries and minnows.” 

“Sound like a perfect summer time treat.” 

Once Holden puts the popsicle in the tank near his pet, he follows Bill out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

When they get to Bill’s house, Bill leads him into the living room and sets the beer on the coffee table.

Holden decides to be the first one to break the silence. “Bill I’m really sorry about-“ Holden is cut off from Bill pulling him close and kissing him. 

Holden starts to kiss back a bit, but pulls away to speak. “Bill wait-“ he doesn’t get to finish because Bill’s puts his lips back on him. “Come on baby, lets get to the couch. You and I both know that we need this.” Bill whispers in his ear.

He starts to back Holden up to the couch and pushes him on to it. “Take off your pants.” Bill says and he makes his voice deeper with the command. 

Holden does what he says and when his pants are off he also takes off his boxers off. Bill reaches into his pocket and takes out a bottle of lube. 

He puts that down for a moment to grab Holden’s legs and raises them up to his chest. “Hold them there.” He says and Holden does. 

Bill pops open the bottle and starts to pour some on his hand before rubbing them together to get them slick.

He kisses Holden again and while he’s distracted Bill puts gets two fingers between his asscheeks and teases his hole. Holden moans into the kiss and Bill gets his two fingers in him. 

“Fuck, Oh my god.” Holden gasp. Bill rubs his fingers inside of him and spreads them while they’re inside of his hole. 

“You feel good on daddy’s fingers sweetheart?” Bill goes deeper with his fingers and adds a third one, he then pokes at the boy’s prostate. Holden whimpers and Bill pokes at his prostate again. “Answer me baby, does it feel good?” 

“Y-Yes daddy, feels so good, more please.” 

“You’re so pretty when you beg.” He takes his fingers out and presses hard on the sensitive rim. They don’t go in, they just firmly press and tap. It makes Holden moan and whimper in desperation. “Please daddy.”

“Please what sweetheart, you have to be specific.”

“Please fuck m-me.” 

“How can I say no when you beg like this.” He coos and then takes his fingers away. Bill unzips his pants and slides them down a bit with his boxers. He gets his hard cock out and uses his still slick hands to get it wet and then sits one the couch 

“Get on my lap baby, ride me.” 

Holden does and kisses Bill one more time, before slowly sinking himself down on his hard member. They both moan as it goes deeper. 

When Holden is fully seated, he starts to move and Bill grabs onto his hips. “Fuck, god you’re gorgeous Holden.”

“Thanks.” Holden says with a shaky breath.

“Say thank you properly sweetheart.” 

“Thank you daddy.” With that Holden started to move faster and Bill’s grip on his hips got tighter. “You feel so good baby, holy shit.” They both start to pant and Bill thrust his hips a little, moving with Holden. 

Holden slams himself hard on his cock and grips onto Bill’s shoulders. While he continues to move, Bill lifts Holden’s shirt and pinches one of his nipples to tease him and then kisses his stomach.

“Fuck daddy, so close.” He whines. “You need to come baby?”

“Yes, can I come? Please” 

Bill pants a little bit before answering. “Yes baby you can come.” Bill gives a thrust and both of them start to come. They gasp and Bill pulls Holden in for a messy and rough kiss. 

Once they pull away and get off they’re high, Holden carefully gets off of Bill’s cock. He winces when he feels some come drip out of his sore hole. 

Bill gets hand on his ass and gets two fingers near his hole. He pushes his come in Holden and rubs it on his rim. 

He then takes his fingers out and puts them near Holden’s mouth. Holden obediently licks the come off of them. This kid is almost a dream come true to Bill. 

Holden sits on the couch and Bill gets his pants back on. After a few seconds of silence, Bill speaks. “You want a beer?”

“I’m not 21.”

“Don’t care, just take one.” Bill gets two bottles from the six pack and gets a bottle opener that was one the table. He opens them and hands one to Holden.

Holden takes a sip and sighs. “I’m sorry for lying to you.” He almost mumbles.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry for hurting you, I really am. That was fucked up, also the things I said were fucked up.” He pulls Holden close and kisses him one more time. 

“But you know what I won’t be sorry for?”

“What?” 

“Punching Gregg in the face the next I see him and we’re not at work.” 

Holden couldn’t help but laugh at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re might be a little bit more drama for this story, stay tune. Also thank you to all the readers who left kudos and comments. More comments are welcomed for this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s Sunday and Holden was with Bill in his house watching him pack up some stuff. They were in the bedroom and Holden was sitting on the bed also watching the Brady butch on TV, but he mainly Focused on Bill. 

"Holden hand me the deodorant on the night stand." The deodorant is thrown his way, luckily it didn't hit his head. It landed near the suitcase. "You little asshole, not like that." He grunts and puts the deodorant in a side pocket of the suitcase.

"Next time just be more specific."

"One these days I'm going to spank you for your shit attitude." Bill mumbles as he goes to the closet and gets a few more dress shirts to fold and put in his suit case. 

"So Shephard is actually letting you go to New York, even though you pissed him off?”

"Technically we both pissed him off, but yeah." 

"And you're actually going to see The son of Sam?" Bill nods and Holden was about to ask another question, but Bill cuts him off. "No you can't go with me." Again Holden was about to say something, but Bill speaks first. 

"You can't go with me to the prison, but I can still take you to New York. Shepard can't get mad at that." 

"What if he does?" Bill just shrugs. "If he does, at least we can say you didn't go in the prison." 

"Well if I can't go in the prison with you, can I go in there on my own time?" Bill gives a dry laugh before saying "no." In the most serious tone, making Holden pout a little. 

"God quit pouting and be glad I'm even letting you go-" Bill was cut off from a knock coming from the front door. "Were you expecting company?"

"No, I don't think so.” Bill starts to head out the room and Holden gets off of bed to follow him. When Bill gets to the front door, he looks through the peep hole to see who it is.

"Fuck." He mumbles. 

“Who is it?"

"It's my wife, well ex-wife." They both hear another knock before Bill decides to open the door. Bill sees his ex-wife standing there in a yellow floral dress, hair looking perfect and a touch of make up on her.

She also had an aluminum pan in her hands. "Hey." She says quietly. "Hey." Bill mumbles back.

"I think we need to talk, I bought over some lasagna." She then catches a glimpse of Holden. "Oh if you already have company, I can just come back another time." 

"No it's okay, I was just about to leave anyway." Holden says as he gets his shoes that were by the door. "Are you sure?" She ask and Holden nods, then puts on his sneakers.

"I'll see you later Bill." Bill nods as he watches Holden leave the house.

"Right, see you and don't forget to pack, we're leaving on Wednesday." With that he closes the door. It's just him and Nancy now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Wednesday Bill and Holden were at the airport, bright and early. They were sitting with their luggage besides them and eating some cheap breakfast sandwiches Bill bought on the way there. 

"You got my order wrong." Holden casually says. 

“What?" 

"I said I wanted sausage and egg, not bacon and egg. In fact I think you're eating my mine." 

"Look kid, I'll get you another sandwich later. It's too early for you to complain." Holden gives a petulant glare and suddenly grabs Bill's wrist. 

He brings it down and takes a bite of the sandwich in Bill's hand. "Seriously? you really want to eat the food that I just bit off?"

"Oh please, I’ve had your dick in my mouth.”

"Keep your voice down." Bill grits. 

"I'm just saying." 

Bill grunts as he takes a bite of the sandwich. "Hey kid, I know said to make sure to take everything you need, but did you really have to bring your friend?" He says pointing to a small portable, plastic terrarium that had Holden's turtle in it. It was on a chair next to the teen.

"Mom is going to be too busy to feed him, I have to take him." 

"You couldn't find someone to take care of him?" Holden shook his head. "I don't have any friends to ask that." 

"Right." Bill sighs. 

"So what did you and your Ex-wife talk about the other night?”

"None of your damn business." 

"Come on just tell me, I can tell that you probably need to talk about this with someone and since I'm the only person you can trust-"

"Who says I trust you?"

"Come on man." Bill huffs, he needs a cigarette. He could take one out, but this airport doesn't allow smoking. "We were talking about custody over our son. We can either take this issue to court and let a judge decide visitation hours or we can decide that on our own. Nancy wants to do court."

"No offense Bill...but your ex-wife sounds like a pain in the ass." Bill would push Holden off his chair he weren't tired. "This is why I don't discuss my problems with you Holden."

"Well you can't blame for thinking that. She left you." 

"Don't remind me." suddenly he snatches Holden’s sandwich out of his hand. "Hey!" Holden shouts. 

Bill takes two bites of Holden’s sandwich. One for bitting into his sandwich and the other one for calling his ex-wife a pain in the ass. 

He hands it back to Holden with a smirk on his face. He loves being petty back to the teen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

When they finally get to their hotel in New York, Bill puts his language down and pratically flops on the bed.

"Tired, old man?" Holden ask as he sets his turtle down on a desk in the hotel room.

"Shut up." Bill reaches into his pocket and takes out a cigarette and his lighter. He gives a sigh of almost relief when he lights it. 

Holden goes over to him and sits on Bill's lap. "You don't have to go to the prison until tomorrow, you wanna maybe...you know." He tries to act seductive and Bill is amused how he fails at it. 

He pulls Holden closer to blow some smoke into his face. "As much as I would love to fuck your brains out, I'm a little tired. So let's just order a pizza and watch TV."

"You want me to at least jerk you off?"

"Nah, I'm good kid." He says before giving Holden a kiss. "Then I'll search in the phone book by the phone for a pizza place."

He gets off Bill's lap and heads over to the phone. "Order at least one mushroom pizza."

"Hmm...I think I'll order two pepperonis instead."

"You little shit." Bill says, but says it with an amused smile. He may be having some problems with Nancy, but having Holden here makes him feel a little better.


	7. Chapter 7

In the afternoon Holden was in the hotel room waiting for Bill to get back. This morning after breakfast, Bill went to the prison to do his interview, leaving Holden in the room by himself. 

Right now, he was at the desk in the room and has his turtle out on the desk. Holden was watching the little reptile eat a strawberry he put out for him. He saved some from the Continental breakfast he and Bill had from the hotel lobby this morning.

"I also picked up some blueberries that I put in the fridge you can have those later." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "House keeping." He hears from a female voice. 

"Okay coming." He puts his turtle back in his portable tank and puts the fruit in there too. He then goes to the door and opens it. He sees a short women with black curly hair and she has on a housekeeper uniform. "Good morning sir."

"Good Morning, How long will this take?"

"Oh not too long, I usually get this done quick." 

Holden nods and goes to the small turtle tank to grab it. "Well I'm going to go outside so I can be out of your way."

She nods also she moves a little so Holden can go out the door. But before he goes he goes back inside and gets a sheet of paper from one of Bill's notebooks.

"Just leaving a note for my room mate." The house keeper only nods again. Holden gets a pencil and quickly writes 'went for a walk, took Joe with me. I'll be back soon.'

After writing he then goes out the door. 

~~~~~~~~

In a hour Holden was a least a few blocks from away the hotel. He's bored at the moment so he's just trying to figure out what to do to pass the time.

Maybe he can take a bus to the park or something. He walks a few more blocks until he gets to a few bus stops. 

He takes the time to ask one of the strangers waiting there where's the closest park and what bus he can take to get him there.

Maybe he doesn't need to go the park maybe he can just stop somewhere that looks interesting enough and just walk around. He has some cash on him, when he's done he can just catch a cab back to the hotel. 

He decides to wait at the bus stop for bus B9. It takes about almost 20 minutes before it finally gets here.

He gets on and pays his bus fair, then sits towards the back. There are some other passengers there too. Some sleeping, some reading the paper and some just talking to one another. 

The bus starts to drive away and Holden begins to wait patiently for a stop he wants to get off on. 

After about almost Two hours Holden chooses a stop he wants to get off on. He grabs the tank and gets off through the back door.

He was at Atlantic Avenue in Brooklyn. He walks and looks around. He stops by a little pizza resturant. He was starting to get hungry, maybe he can get some pizza and eat it at the park. 

He goes in and the fresh aroma of baked bread and cheese hits his nose. It makes his mouth water a little. He goes to the counter and looks at the different pizza pies behind the display case. Soon one of the employees behind the counter goes over to him. "What will it be?"

"Um...I'll just take a sausage slice. Can I get extra cheese on it please?"

The guy behind the counter nods and starts cutting a slice from the pie. Then he puts it in the oven so it can heat it up. "Anything else?"

"No that'll be it, thank you." 

Holden sits on of the chairs at a table to wait for his order. While he's waiting he sees this guy staring at him. Almost with a curious look.

The guy has brown hair a little slick back, he was wearing a red T-shirt and he had on a pair jeans that were a little dirty.

The guy goes over to him and smiles at him, but something about that smile was a little off. "Haven't seen you around here before, you new in town?"

"No, I'm just visiting." 

"Visiting who? A Relative?"

"No, I'm just here on a trip with a friend." The guy then sits down next to Holden and scoots a little closer to sit next to him. "So where ya from?"

"Virginia." 

"Virginia, I always wanted to go there myself."

Suddenly the guy behind the counter calls out Holden's order. "One sausage slice, ready."

"Excuse me for a moment." Holden says while getting up. He goes over to the counter to get his food witch was on a thin paper plate. "This for here or to go?"

"Put in a bag, I'm taking it to go." The man nods and gets a brown paper to put his pizza in. "That will be 1.50 please." Holden nods and reaches into his pocket. He gives the man two dollars and tells him to keep the change.

As he's about to leave, the man at the table gets up and follows Holden out the door. "So where else have you been to?"

"I've been to California two times, this summer I'll be going to Texas." 

"Always wanted to go to those places too. Is your little pet always your travel companion?" He ask jokingly.

Holden smiles and shakes his head. "No, I had no one to take care of him while I'm away this time, so I bought him along." 

Th guy nods and ask "so where ya heading now?"

"There's a park not too far from here. I'm just going to sit there, eat and maybe after I'm done I'll fine a local library to sit down in and read." 

"Ah a bookworm. That's good, most kids these days are stuck to the TV. Hey instead of the library, there's this really nice book store a couple blocks from here."

"Really? That's nice, but I'll just go to the library."

"Come on kid, I'm sure you want to take some reading material home with you. You won't be able to take library books with you."

"Well...I guess. I'll check it out." The guy grins and takes a pen from his pocket. "Good I'll write down the address for you." 

He also takes out a small, almost crumpled up note pad from his pocket and writes the address. He tears off the paper and gives it to Holden.

"You have a good time at the park kid." With that he leaves. Holden smiles a little, that was nice him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Holden was sitting down on a bench enjoying the nice scenery of Brooklyn bridge park. 

Right now he surrounded by a some pigeons because he was tearing the pizza crust he didn't eat into small pieces and feeding to it them. 

"Hey no shoving." He says with a little bit of chuckle. "Everyone can get some." 

He tears up the last few pieces and drops them on the ground. “Okay guys, There's no more." He gets up off the bench and grabs the small tank. 

He pulls out the piece of paper with the written address on it. Maybe he should just go to the library, it's not too far. But like the guy said, he can't take any books from the library home with him If does go. He been's wanting to get some new reading material for a while now.

Holden makes his decision as he memorizes the directions on the paper. Hopefully the store has some cheap books.

~~~~~~  
In about an hour he's finally at the street that the book shop was supposed to be on.

But he doesn't see any. He just sees a few corner stores and a shut down small building, that looked like was a shop at some point. "Maybe I took a wrong turn."

He starts walking pass the closed building and looks around to find anyone to ask for directions. 

As he's still thinking, he feels someone grab his arm and pull him into a dark alley by the run down building.

He pratcally slammed into the wall. "Get off me-"

"Quiet!" A voice says to him. Holden’s eyes get a little wide when he sees who it is. It was the guy from the pizza shop, the one who give him the directions in the first place.

"I gotta say kid, I didn't expect you to be a typical tourist and fall for shit like this." He says with a smirk.

Holden tries to struggle again, but man pulls out something from his pocket. A switch blade. "Now just give me your money and I won't have to cut up this pretty face of yours. So empty your pockets now."

Holden trembles, But reaches into his pocket and takes out all the money he has. The man snatches it from his hand and Holden flinches a little.

"Only 30 bucks....are you holding out on me?"

"N-no that's all I have, I swear."

"Hmm, what about that?" He says while pointing to the tank in Holden's hand. "No please, you can have the m-money, but not-" He's cut off with a punch the face and to the stomach making him slowly go to the ground, then he's given a very hard kick.

"Don't fucking tell me what I can't have." He then bends down to take the handle to the tank out of Holden's hand.

"Don't worry kid. Maybe you'll get him back from a salesman in Central Park or others from a street corner. A lot of these are sold to tourist for cheap prices."

He gives a nasty smile as he starts to walk away. "You enjoy the rest of your trip now."

With that he leaves Holden trembling on the floor in pain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 8:43 and Holden still wasn't at the hotel yet. Bill was starting to get worried, where the hell he is?

When the kid gets back, Bill is going to chew him out so hard. He’ll yell at him for 30 minutes for having him worry like this.

Finally there was a knock at the door. He quickly goes over to it and looks through the peep hole. It's Holden. Thank god. Now to give the little twerp a piece of his mind. He opens the door and glares. "Holden where the fuck have you...."

He trails off as he gets a better look at the boy. He was bruised and his eyes were red, like he was crying.

"Holden...What happened?"

"I was robbed." He mumbles as he wipes his eyes. Bill was in shock for a moment "What?"

"I got robbed, he took my m-money and he took h-h-him. He t-took him, B-Bill."

"Took who?" Bill ask gently.

"My turtle, h-he, took it! I give him all my money, but it wasn't enough." Holden started to sob hard. "He took him, Bill." As Holden started to cry even more, Bill pulls him close to and hugs him, tries to comfort him the best way he can.

Bill sighs and thinks how he might have to beat the shit out of someone over a turtle. But he’ll gladly do it anyway. Nobody does this type of thing to the people Bill cares deeply about and gets away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I made you guys a little sad, I was feeling angsty today.


	8. Chapter 8

“Can’t believe I’m missing my flight for a turtle.” Bill mumbles.

Right now he was on the same street Holden was on yesterday. He asked Holden where he met this guy and once he told him, Bill wrote down the address, got in the car and left.

This morning Holden was still upset, he barely ate breakfast and Bill saw him cry a little at some moments. He tried to cheer Holden up a little, but nothing worked. 

Not even offering Holden to listen the son of Sam on tape didn’t do anything to perk him up. There was none of that usual sass Holden gives him, no endless talking about criminals he likes to study and definitely no signs of fondness when Bill give him some kisses on the head or lips.

It was almost like the boy was emotionless. 

So he’s gotta get his pet back or Holden probably not going to get over this for weeks. 

He started to make his way to the pizza shop Holden stop by yesterday and once he gets in he sees one guy behind the counter. “Excuse me?”

“Yes Sir? What can I get for you?” 

“I’m actually looking for someone. He’s a man who was talking to this kid that was in your resturant yesterday.” 

The guy gives a tired sigh. “Oh you mean Trevor? Yeah he was in here yesterday talking to some kid. Look if he owes you and that kid money then I have nothing to do-“

“This isn’t about money he owes, this is about a robbery he committed.”

“What are you a cop?” Bill nods. “You can say that, now do you have any idea where he might be.” 

“I think I do, but why should I snitch?”

“Because it’ll make you a law abiding citizen.” The guy just laughs at him. “Give me another reason.”

“Okay, I’ll stop doing it.”

“Doing what?” 

Bill suddenly grabs the front of his apron and forcefully pulls, making the guy’s head bang on the surface of the counter. “Ow! Shit!”

“That. Now you wanna try again and tell me where he is?” The man groans in pain and answers. “You can usally fine him at parks. The one where tourists are. I heard him saying about going to prospect park and selling some junk.”

“Thank you, now heat up a pepperoni slice for me and I’ll be on my way.” The guy glares at him a little but starts cutting a slice. 

“Hey out of curiosity is the kid still alive?” 

“Yeah he is, why?” 

“Well Trevor...he’s pretty dangerous. Not only does he rob folks blind, but nearly killed people, including his own girlfriends. He’s always bragged about stabbing some poor sucker in the ally or...raping them and stabbing them.”

“He brags about it and you don’t go to law enforcement?”

“Like I said, I don’t like to snitch. But I wouldn’t have a problem if you put the guy in jail. One poor tourist girl ran into him. Not only did he talk about robbing her, but he said he made her take off her clothes and show him her body.” 

“When did this happened?”

“A few months ago. Another time he robbed his old girlfriend and her new boyfriend. Made them take off their clothes as well so he can look at them naked” Bill takes out a small notebook and pen from his pockets.

“Can you give me the name of his girlfriends? I’m going to need them for questioning.” The guy nods and starts saying each name.

~~~~~~~~~~~

In a few hours Bill was at Prospect Park. He had a file in his hand and some cash he withdrew from his bank account.

He went to the local police station and did some research on this guy. His full name is Trevor Draper. He’s been arrested for Robberies, selling drugs, assaults and one of those assaults was punching a child of who belonged to one of his old girlfriends. It was 6 year old boy that he hit

So yeah this guy is a human piece of shit. 

After finding out where his girlfriends live, he had them fill out reports of anything he might of done to cause harm or harass them recently. One boyfriend to one of the girls gave Bill a tape from his answering machine. It was an angry message of threats. It sounded very hostile and graphic. 

One threat involved cutting off the guy’s balls and burying them underground.

They all said the same thing about him. At first he was nice when they met, has the gift of gab and can charm anyone with just a few word and convince people to do something he wants.

He learned that this guy has robbed people for things that have no value. One of his robberies involved him just stealing shoes.

He held a knife to a person, told them to take off the shoes and when they didn’t comply he nearly beat them senseless, before yanking the shoes off their feet.

There was nothing special about them. They were just old tennis shoes. Another time he beat someone in ally for reading glasses.

So Bill figures he dealing with a violent, narcissistic, kleptomaniac and conman. It seems he’ll just rob people to humiliate them and get a sense of power from it. He still steals for money, but it’s mainly because he enjoys the power trip. 

Bill looks around until he sees something by a few trees. By those trees are three tables, that looked like it had different things on them.

He sees a guy standing by that table, trying to talk to people who are walking by.

Bill gets out the car and locks it. He starts going over there.

When he gets closer, he sees that it’s him. Bill has to stop himself from immediately attacking the guy. 

The man looks at Billy and gives a smile. “Hello sir may I interest you in some souvenirs? I got books, knick-knacks, T-shirts, jewelry for the ladies and candles.” 

“Stuff doesn’t look half bad, but um I need to ask you something. I heard that you sell other things besides Souvenirs.”

“What kind of other things?” 

“I heard that you sell good Mary Jane.” The man raises his brow and looks around before asking “Are you a cop?”

Bill shakes his head. “No, Not at all. Look I’m inviting a few girls over and what better way to them in bed nice and easy by getting them high as a kite.” The man smirks a little at that. 

“One of the best ways to get laid. Plus they bitch less when they’re high.”

“Sure do, my last girlfriend was almost too much of a nag to have sex with. she wouldn’t shut the fuck up and just suck my cock.” Trevor starts to laugh and it almost makes Billy wanna punch him. 

“I have some, but I’ll have to give it to you in the rest room.”

Bingo.

“You got cash?”

“Yep.” Bill reaches into his pocket and takes out a wad of rolled up cash. “Perfect, follow me.” Before he goes, he picks up a little sign on the ground by the tables and puts it on one. A sign that says out to lunch. 

Once they get the public bathroom, they go inside and shut the door. The man reaches into his pocket and takes out a baggie filled Shredded marijuana and Bill takes out his money. “How much?”

“$160.”

Billy pretends to count out the money before asking “Hey you know anywhere I can get some pets?”

“What kind of pets?”

“Something small. Hamster, frogs, maybe a Guinea pig or a turtle.”

“Well there are a few people in the city that sell small red ear turtles. I was trying to get some of them who sell the things to buy one from me, but since it wasn’t red eared they wouldn’t take it.”

“Where you get it anyway?”

The guy then puts on a nasty smile. “Stoled it from this kid. Hell I only took it to see the little bitch beg.”

Bill started to feel his blood pressure go up a little. “Really?”

“Yeah. The way he quivered on the ground was hilarious. The kid was also pretty. I wanted to do more with him in that alley. Like make him suck my cock or have him take off his clothes. But I was in a little bit of rush.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, but hopefully I can see him again. Oh boy when I do I’m going to make him beg-“ The guy was cut off from a hard kick to the stomach.

It knocked the wind out of him. It made him fall to the ground and before he could say one word, Bill picks him up by the collar and punches him four times in the face.

“You might wanna tell me what you did with that turtle or this is going to get worst for you.”

“Why the fuck do you care?” The asshole growls before spitting out blood. 

“Just tell me where it is.” Bill ask calmly. Trevor gives a crazed laugh before answering. “Threw it in a dumpster behind some Chinese restaurant. I watched a garbage truck drive by and collect.” 

Bill gives a tired sigh. Then he drags the guy to the mirror and bangs his head on the bathroom mirror three times, before dropping him.

The mirror was now cracked and covered in blood. He reaches into his pocket and takes out some cuffs. “You’re under arrest”

“I thought you said you weren’t a cop.” The man hisses. “I’m not, I’m an FBI agent.”

“An FBI agent who beats people up? The Police will know that you did this once you turn me in.” 

“I’ll tell them it was self defense. They’ll believe me over some low life scum.” 

“Fuck you-“ Bill gives him another kick to knock him out. Bill then reaches into his pocket and takes out his box of cigarettes.

He lights one up and puts it in his mouth. “Asshole.” He mumbles before blowing out some smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave some comments and kudos


	9. Chapter 9

It was one week after the trip in New York and Holden really hasn't been himself since he got back. His mother automatically noticed and was a little worried.

Holden did tell her that his turtle did get lost, but not exactly how. He didn't need her getting hysterical because he was robbed. 

Right now he was in his room, sitting on his bed and reading a book. He’s trying to get his mind off of things. While he was still reading a knock at his door. "Yeah?" 

"It's me." The door opens and its Bill. "You okay?"

"To be honest not really. How did you get in?"

"I made a copy of your house key." 

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all." Holden mumbles and turns the page to his book. "Look I came here to see if you maybe wanted to come with me to the job." 

"I thought your boss doesn't like me there." 

"Shepard is retiring and we're having a little celebration in the basement." 

"You're actually celebrating?" Bill nods with a little bit of a smirk. "None us really liked him. Wendy is getting a cake and if you want, you can look at some files and listen to one of the tapes at my desk."

"Any reason you want me there?"

"Because you've been cooped up in your room too much for the last couple of days, now put on your shoes so we can go."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I'm hauling you over my shoulder and carrying you out of here." Holden mumbles something under his breath and puts down his book to go get his shoes on. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When they're there, Bill buys them both a cup of coffee from the cafeteria and they start to head towards the elevator down the hall. 

As they get in the elevator they see a man in wearing a suit like Bill and he was bald. "Hello Bill." He says. "Going to the basement?"

"Hey ted and yep."

The man presses the button for the floor he's going to get off of and the button for the basement. "Who's this?"

"This is Holden. He's a family friend and He's interested in joining the FBI after college."

"Well good to meet you Holden. Any reason you're thinking about joining?"

"Well....there's a good chance I can chat with Charles Manson." Holden says jokingly.

Ted actually laughs a little bit. "Son, Charles Manson is the least interesting person you could talk too. He's man, with little brain and just a big ego." 

"That and he's short as hell." Bill says with a smirk. 

"Well he must have some type of high intelligence if he was able to get a butch teenagers to do his crimes."

"You have a point. I just don't consider him to be on the same level intelligence as someone like Nathan Leopold or ed Kemper." 

“Nathan was smart, but his work of kidnapping bobby franks was completely unorganize and wasn't thought through. As intelligent as he was, his ego made him seem like complete idiot. I mean going to the police and practically giving them hints you murder someone is a self destructive behavior that allowed him to get caught.”

Soon the doors open and Ted starts to get off, "Hope to see you on the force Holden. I can tell you're a bright young man."

The elevator door closes and in a one minute it gets to the basement. "Well at least the new unit chief doesn't automatically hate you." Bill says as they get off.

"That was the new unit Chief?"

"Yes and please try not to piss this one off." 

They get to the main office and Wendy is the first one to greet them. She holding a paper plate with a of piece vanilla cake on it. "Hello Bill, Holden."

"Hey." They both say at the same time and Wendy smirks a little bit. "You're just in time for cake. I got vanilla."

"No chocolate?"

"Gregg is allergic to chocolate, remember?” Bill ask

"Fucking Gregg." He mumbles and then goes to probably get a slice of cake anyway. "So Holden how have you been?"

"Fine I guess. Well I haven't really been fine to be honest. Everything just sucks right now." 

"I'm sorry to hear, Come on let's get you so some cake." 

"Thanks." He says as they start making their way to a table where a cake is and by the table is a cooler with cans of soda in it. 

Gregg is there eating his slice and Bill has a slice of his own. "Do you mind if I take your book home with me today? I never got to finish reading it." Holden ask

"Sure." Wendy says with a smile and starts cutting a piece for Holden. "Thank you." He says once she gives him a plate. 

"I have some other books you might be interested in also, I can let you borrow them for a while."

"Cool, thank you. I appreciate it." 

"No problem. So if you don't find yourself being an FBI agent, is there anything else you want to do?" Holden shrugs a little bit and picks at his cake with his fork. "I'm not sure."

"Was there something you thought about doing first when you were younger?”

"Um...when I was a little kid I dreamed of being a pirate." 

"A pirate, it almost suits you kid. They're strange enough." Gregg jokes and Bill glares at him a little. "Also got any friends yet?"

"No, why does everyone keep asking me that? Am I that lonely to you guys?"

"No, it's just that you should be hanging out with the younger crowd, not be in some office basement party or having your only friend be some turtle. It's...kind of Freakish."

Holden glares at him and goes to sit down somewhere, he sits at Bill's desk to eat the rest of his cake. 

Bill and Wendy also glare at Gregg. "What? It's the truth. The kid seems to isolate himself a lot. That could early sign of something unsettling."

"God shut the fuck up Gregg." 

Bill throws away his plate and goes over to Wendy's office space to get something. "Hey kid there was another reason why I bought you here." Bill says once he steps out and has something behind his back.

"What?" Holden ask almost bitterly.

Bill goes over to him and puts something in front of him. It was Covered in a thin small sheet. Bill pulls it off and Holden could see it's a small portable tank. Inside was a turtle 

"I know he's a bit bigger, but it is the same type that you had."

Bill looks at the turtle in the tank and is silent for a few seconds. "You...you got me this?"

"Yeah, I kept it down here near my desk or Wendy's, trying to decide when to give it to you. Do you like it?" Holden picks up the tank and looks the turtle inside. “Bill."

"Yes?"

"This is a eastern box turtle."

"What?"

"Joe was a Central American Wood Turtle, this is a eastern box one.

"It's not, I'm pretty sure-"

"Actually Bill that is a box turtle. You must of gotten confused by the shell patterns." Wendy says and Bill gives her a little bit of an exasperated look.

"Wow thanks Wendy, I knew can count on you." 

Before Wendy could say anything, Holden speaks again. "But I love it. Thank you." Holden opens the tank and takes it out to hold it.

"What are you going to call him?" Bill ask.

Holden smile as he lets the animal on Bill's desk and watches it crawl. "Steve."

Bill smiles, feeling amused that the boy would also give his new pet a basic name, like his old one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little short, I will try to make the next one longer.


	10. Chapter 10

Holden was on Bill's bed laying down on his stomach and watching TV, Columbo is on and he's very invested in the episode.

In a while Bill comes in, with his work clothes on and starts to take off his tie. "Fuck I'm exhausted."

"From sitting at your desk all day?"

Bill glares a little and throws his tie at him. "Don't start Holden." Bill takes off his shoes and suit jacket, then flops down on bed. Making the mattress and Holden move a little. 

He puts his feet up and to full lay down and then he turns around to grab Holden by the waist. "Come here." He mumbles and then pulls him close for a kiss. 

He kisses him passionately and bites his lip to make the kid whimper. "Fuck I need, you."

"But I'm still watching TV." 

Bill picks up the remote from the bed sheets and he turns off the TV. "Well now you're not."

"Hey." Holden complains and hits Bill's shoulder. It doesn't hurt, but Bill rolls his eyes and grabs Holden’s hand to kiss it, before dropping the remote to the floor. 

"You're so unbearable Bill." Holden says with a pout. "Right back at you." Bill starts to kiss him again and gets his hand under Holden's blue striped shirt. 

He pinched Holden's nipple, making him moan and squirm. Bill keeps on pinching it while he begans to bite Holden's neck and lick it.

"Such a good boy for me." 

Holden whines in protest and then yelps once he gets another pinch on his nipple. Bill then gets Holden's shirt off and then starts to undo his belt buckle.

Once he was completely naked, Holden couldn't help but blush from feeling so exposed, especially since Bill was still fully dressed. 

Bill gets up for a moment to search through his drawer and he finds what he was looking for, witch is the vaseline.

He gets back on his bed and gets the container open. "Grab the back of your legs and hold them there for me, let me see that pretty hole."

Holden groans and does what he says. Bill gets some vaseline on his fingers and gets one finger in Holden once his hands are slick enough. 

Bill presses his finger deeper and rubs it against Holden's prostate, then pulls it out again, making his hole clench a bit. "Fuck I love how you’re always so tight for me kid." Bill groans before taking his finger 

He runs the pad of his finger over the hole a few times, before pushing it back in. 

"God I wanna finger you until you're a complete mess, until you come so hard, there's tears in your eyes and your begging me stop so I can fuck you." 

Holden mewls and his grip on his own legs get a little tighter. Bill pushes his finger in deeper, then brings up his other forefinger. He pushes it in just as he pulls the other one out. 

"B-Bill, o-oh my god."

"Getting close baby?"

"Y-you know the a-answer to that-Fuck!" Bill touches his prostate again and tsk. "That's not the answer I was looking for sweetheart."

Holden glares at him and whimpers. "Y-Yes daddy, I'm close."

Bill grins as moves his fingers a bit more. "That's better." 

Bill takes his finger out of the pink, clenching hole and spits, making a globe of salvia hit right on the center of it.

"Bill!"

Bill pushes the spit inside with a thumb and moves it in a circular motions. He starts to rub at Holden's prostate a bit more and Holden gives a little sob. 

Holden's cock was leaking so much pre-come onto his stomach, Bill takes his thumb out and scoops up the pre-come on Holden's chest. 

He brings it back to Holden's hole and pushes it inside again. He loves the squelching noises that coming from him moving his thumb, since's the boy's hole is so wet. 

He keeps thrusting his thumb and then adds another finger.

"F-Fuck, Bill."

"Go on baby, do it for daddy." 

With a gasp Holden is coming on chest and gives a short shout.

His chest is now messier then before and he's out of breath. Seeing Holden like this was getting Bill even harder. 

"Okay, kid hope you still have some energy because-"

Bill is then suddenly cut off from a ringing noise. Both of them look over and see it's the phone on the night stand.

"Damn it." Bill growls. “He picks up the phone and answers. 

“Hello?” He asked in somewhat of an annoyed tone. “Oh! Nancy it’s you...no you’re not bothering me, It’s nothing.” As he listens to Nancy on the phone and he starts to smile a little bit. “Yeah dinner with you and Brian would be nice. What do you feel like having? you sure it doesn’t matter?....Okay I’ll see you soon.”

He hangs up and starts to look a little panicked. 

“What’s wrong?” Holden ask. “Nancy and my son are coming to dinner and I have no clue what to make. I’m not too good at cooking.”

“But I’ve seen you grill.”

“I did that the last time they came over, plus I only did the meat while Nancy did everything else.”

“what do you have in your kitchen?”

“Not much, it’s a lot instant meals like frozen dinners.” 

“No wonder you come to my house for meals a lot.” Bill glares at him. “As usual, you’re not helping.” 

“Listen what time are they coming over?” 

“She said they be over by 6:30.” Holden looks over at the clock and sees that it’s 2:45.”

“We have a good amount of time-“

“We?”

Holden rolls his eyes and continues. “We have a good amount of time, before they get here. I’ll go to the store and pick up some things to make dinner with.”

“You’re going...to cook dinner?” 

Holden nods. “My mom taught me how to cook and I know how to make a few dishes, is chicken Alfredo with cheesy garlic bread and garden salad okay?”

Holden suddenly yelps as Bill pulls him close and smothers him in a few kisses. “God you’re fucking amazing, kid, it’s more then okay thank you.”

Holden giggles then pulls away from Bill. “Come on we have some time left, before I go to the store.”

Holden then unzips Bill’s pants and pulls them down a little to get his dick out.

Bill feels that sinful mouth on him and groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry about the wait, but I hope you guys enjoyed  
Leave some comments please


End file.
